Mission: Save the Hosts
by itachi-is-mine
Summary: Sakura, Naruto, and Sai have been givin a mission to protect the hostsouran high school host club cross over. wait how does kyouya and haruhhi know sakura
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys just to warn you I update in long terms. At the school I work at made me the master of the karate club and dance/cheer squad. So busy next school year. I am going on vacation so yeah. Ouran high school host club X Naruto

* * *

-Haruhi, please come here." said Tamaki.

-What senpai" said Haruhi.

-So cruel… anyway can we go to this so called "park" today. Tamaki asked hyper wanting to see where commoners hung out.

-Sure, I haven't been to the park in ages" she said smiling her natural pretty "boy" smile.

-KAWAII!!!! Squealed Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru.

-Haru-chan is there cake there? Asked Hani getting hyper.

-There is a bakery across the street, and an ice-cream truck. Said Haruhi.

-Yay. Said Hani getting happy. ( what happened to Kyouya)

* * *

at Naruto place

-Naruto no baka. Said Sakura hitting Naruto.

-Ne ne Sakura-chan, it was all Sai-teme's fault.

-So Sai spilled ramen on my new carpet when the ramen cup says Naruto on it. Sakura said.

-Umm… yeah.

-What am I going to do with you Naruto.

-Dick-less, and hag- Sakura kicked Sai where the sun don't shine.

- You where saying. Said Sakura.

-No nothing.

-Good. Sakura said.

An ANBU came in the house and said " Cell 7 report for a new mission at the hokage tower.

* * *

At Ouran…

-Where is Kyouya-senpai. Asked Haruhi.

-At a meeting with some nation leader. Said Tamaki.

-Okay. Said Haruhi uneasily.

-We should wait for him. said Mori.

-okay said everyone.

* * *

At (earlier) Naruto…

-So what gives us the pleasure of having the famous Kyouya Ootori here. Said Tsunade smirking.

-You give me to much credit. But I am here for a certain mission S-class. Said Kyouya adjusting his glasses.

-What is this mission about? Asked Tsunade.

-I have a suspicion that someone is planning to assassinate the host clubs members. Said a very serious Kyouya.

-I see do you have a clue of who it is? Asked Tsunade.

-No, is that all? Asked Kyouya.

-No you still need to brief the team for the mission. SHIZUNE!!!

-Yes Tsunade-sama. Shizune said panting.

-Send an ANBU to get cell 7. Tsunade said.

* * *

Naruto later…

-I am ready for the mission Tsunade-baachan.

-Naruto no baka don't call me that. Said Tsunade hitting him on the head.

-Shishou what's the mission. Asked Sakura.

-Yeah what hag said. Said Sai. Before he got hit on the head like Naruto. Kyouya was impressed and slightly scared by the two girls strengths.

Sakura noticed him and said hi I am Haruno Sakura you must be our client, sorry for the two miss behaved idiots. That is Naruto and Sai. She added pointing to each of them.

-Sakura Haruno… aren't you the Haruno heiress who specializes in the perfume stores world wide. Said Kyouya looking shocked.

-…Yes. Said Sakura wondering how he knew about her family life.

-What is he talking about Sakura-chan/hag. Asked Naruto and Sai.

-Why are you here then. Asked Kyouya. Nobody was listening to Naruto and Sai.

-I wanted to be a ninja not a pampered rich bastard. Said Sakura.

-Sakura my beloved student, said Tsunade, with all the money you have we could go buy sake and gamble.

-Shishou no more sake and gambling for you! Now what's our mission? Asked Sakura getting annoyed.

-Yes right, someone is trying to kill all the members of the host club we have no leads and no suspects. Said Kyouya.

-I see since we already packed lets head out. Said Sakura.

* * *

tell me what you think lot of love and baked potatos

ja ne,

-Itachi-Is-Mine


	2. sakura has a sister?

Sorry I have not updated in a long, long time. I am a bad author, and I worked for Masashi Kishimoto. Anyway Sasuke will be in this chapter, except in team Hebi. This is a sasusaku, I will have a voting for who should get to be with Haruhi. The other Naruto characters will be in this soon. The ages of team 7 are16.

Phone Kyouya.

Phone Tamaki.

* * *

They walked out of the hokage tower and came face to face with a huge private jet. The two idiots, erm, boys of the team thought it was huge while Sakura thought it looked normal.

- Please make yourself comfortable this will be a long flight. Said Kyouya.

-Ootori-san I think I am going to run, said Sakura.

-Nonsense, said Kyouya, a very, very, very, rich young woman should do no such thing.

-fine if you insist Ootori-san. Sakura said.

-Please call me Kyouya, oh yeah I forgot to tell you you're all going to our school. Kyouya said.

-okay, the three of them chimed.

* * *

-Kyouya sure is taking long said Hani eating some ice-cream.

-Yes, said Mori.

- Yes he is, said Haruhi.

- I wonder what happened tono, said Hikaru and Kaoru.

- Don't you worry Haruhi-chan I will call mother and see what happened, Tamaki said about to dial the number when his phone rang.

Tamaki prepare two boys and one girl's uniform bye 1 hour.

Why may I ask?

Just do it-----------

Hello damn that Kyouya not telling me why.

-who was that, asked Hani.

-Kyouya, ok people we have to get two boys uniforms and one girl.

- Why said everybody.

- Kyouya said to, and also if he wants to spend money than it must be important, said Tamaki.

- Ok let's go, said everybody else.

* * *

On the jet plane-

- umm… do you have some ramen asked Naruto.

-yes of coarse said Kyouya. Ordering some maid to get some.

- So uh, Kyouya how long is left in the flight, said Sakura trying to make a small talk.

- 45 minutes, said Kyouya smirking. (why do sexy guys smirk?)

- aah, I see. So what is the host club exactly? Asked Sakura, everyone's ears perked up to this.

- A group that entertains ladies for a reasonable profit, said Kyouya.

- So your cheap flirts, said Sakura.

- my you are blunt, but basically yeah, said Kyouya.

- how much do you get per week, said Sakura.

- [insert large sum of money here, said Kyouya. (the only reason I put that there is because I am from Japan and I don't know your currency)

I see impressive, said Sakura. 

- so what exactly do ninjas do? Asked Kyouya.

- we do many things, but it depends on the rank your in. mainly we risk our lives to protect our village.

- I see. We have 5 minutes to landing fasten your seat belts, said Kyouya.

* * *

in somewhere

-get ready team to move out, said Sasuke.

-Sasuke are you sure your brother is going to be there, said Juugo.

- yes now lets go, said Sasuke.

* * *

In Ouran.

- ok we have to pick up Kyouya in ten minutes, said Tamaki.

Time skip at the airport.

Haruhi saw Sakura, ran up to her, and hugged her. Sakura hugged her back. Everybody had wtf faces on.

-Sakura I haven't seen you in ages, said Haruhi.

- I know, said Sakura.

- Haruhi how do you know Sakura, said Kyouya.

- I know Sakura because she was my childhood tutor, said Haruhi. Every body had WTF expressions on.

* * *

After intros

- sakura you're the worlds richest teenage girl how do you feel, asked Tamaki.

- bored she replied.

- what is your blood type? Asked Tamaki.

- AB positive, why? She asked. (ok so here blood type is o but my story)

- no reason. Tamaki said.

- So Kyouya where are we sleeping? Asked Sakura.

- Don't you have a house somewhere here?

- Yep.

-so.

- my adopted parents are there. Sakura replied.

- and the problem is… stated Kyouya.

- I hate them, said sakura.

- why? Asked Kyouya.

- because they used me for my money but my nee-chan saved me from them, said sakura.

- who is your nee-chan? Asked everyone.

- do you know Jessica Haruno?

- yeah she was a famous actress with her late husband, until he died, she's your sister? Asked a stunned Tamaki.

- and she also made wonderful fashion designs, said Hikaru and Kaoru.

- the wonderful cake baker, added Hani-senpai.

- The greatest fighter I've ever seen, said Mori-senpai.

- the woman who could make the largest amount of money, said a awestruck Kyouya.

- one of the greatest ramen eater, said also an awestruck Naruto.

- one of the greatest artists, said Sai.

- uhh, yes, replied sakura.

- Do you know where your sister is? Asked everyone.

- I think so she gave me her address a while back, said sakura.

- so lets go, said Tamaki, (dramatic pose) to the limo!

- um Tamaki-san… began sakura.

- Yes, replied Tamaki. inside the car still in dramatic pose

- Shut up, she replied sakura.

- we like you replied, Hikaru and Kaoru.

- Two less to take care of, said sakura.

- so sakura, how have you been? Asked haruhi.

- I've been fine I learned how to be a stronger ninja.

- really how so? Asked haruhi.

- she punches like a hippo, said Sai and Naruto. Then they heard a crack and bam! There goes there nose… again.

- wow said everyone freaking out except Naruto, Sai, Sakura, and Haruhi.

* * *

Time skip to house.

- its so beautiful said sakura and haruhi. Then sakura knocked on the door and a beautiful women who looked 21, huge bust, brown eyes, brown wavy hair, medium skin tone, and wore a black kimono (looks like Rangaku's shinigami outfit except with no sleeves and no pink scarf) squealed and hugged sakura and haruhi.

- skweziwng uf, came a muffled reply through her breast.

- gomen gomen! Jessica said releasing them.

- Nee-chan how have you been, asked sakura.

- I've been good, she replied, so how have things been in Konoha? She asked.

- Good, Tsunade-shishou became the Gondaime, she replied.

- Really she used to always laugh at the idea, so you're her apprentice? Jessica asked.

- yeah, its really cool, I learned new jutsu, replied sakura.

- that's nice, said Jessica, hey Naruto is that you? She asked.

- Onee-san, is that you, asked Naruto.

- Omg squirt, Jessica yelled before squashing him in a bone-crushing hug.

- Onee-san can't breathe, Naruto managed to say.

- gomen, gomen! Said Jessica, we know each other because I used to protect Naruto from the villagers.

- ohh!!! Said everyone.

- oh yeah runt and his group of friends decided to stay here, you guys are also staying here right? Asked Jessica.

- yeah, who's runt? Replied sakura.

- I'll show you, lets go, said Jessica. dramatic pose with Tamaki

- nee-chan stop that, said sakura.

- fine, she whined. Up the stairs around the hallway make a left.

- okay where here! She said and every body started to listen through the door.

* * *

With Sasuke

-Are you sure we aren't imposing said Juugo.

- yes, replies Sasuke.

- how do you even know her, said Karin.

- she is my brother's ex-teammate and ex-girlfriend, replied Sasuke.

- how did they break up? Asked Juugo.

****

Flashback:

"Itachi don't do this please," Jessica pleaded.

"Stay out of this," said Itachi.

"why should I, you always told me 'save the ones I love' what happened to that?!!" Jessica said.

"You don't love me, you said you hated me earlier!" said Itachi.

"that's because you said I was a burden to everyone," Jessica said with tears spilling out of her eyes.

"I was angry, you said you would leave the village to an unknown location," replied as stoic as he can be.

"They say it is were my brother is," Jessica whispered.

"How can you still care for him?" asked Itachi clenching his fist.

"He is my twin we have a special connection," said Jessica yelling.

"But he killed your parents," Itachi yelled.

"You attempted to kill you clan," Jessica yelled back. Itachi started taking small steps to the village gate.

He was almost there until Jessica yelled, " If you won't listen to me I will have to bring you down by force" after she threw an explosive kunai at him. He caught it and it exploded in hand, but nothing happened. He threw a windmill shuriken at her and she used a substitution jutsu to counter. She appeared in front of him using a binding chakra string, to wrap around him.

"Why do would you go so far for me! I almost killed all of my clan!" Itachi yelled.

"Why wouldn't I!" Jessica yelled with fresh tears coming out of her eyes.

"Jessica, you say you love me, you say you care, how do I know its true?" Itachi said his sharingan flared.

"Why would I lie?" asked Jessica crying even more.

"You probably, just want to turn me in!" said Itachi.

"NO!!! I, please don't go," Jessica said going closer to him. She released his chakra binds and went to him.

He came closer to her and she outstretched her arms. He went to hug her with a kunai in hand. Before he stabbed her in the back, he said, " it's over."

He started walking out the gate, then he heard I faint call saying, "Itachi, it's not over, it has only begun." he turned around to meet a bloody Jessica walking towards him. He noticed she was healing herself. He was partly confused about why she would go to such lengths for him.

"Jessica, please just leave me alone," Itachi said sadly.

"Why, why, won't you tell me anything!?!" Jessica yelled.

"Why do I have to tell you anything!" Itachi snapped. (sound familiar)

"Itachi do I mean anything to you?" Jessica asked softly.

"…"

"So you were just acting?" Jessica said starting to get angry.

"…"

"You played me! You fucking bast-." Jessica was cut when Itachi placed a light kiss on her lips, and said, "I love you, but I will not spare you. Goodbye forever." He knocked her out and was about to stab her but then he stopped and thought, 'She has something to live for,' and let her be.

End Flashback:

- Runt… said Jessica wiping her tear stricken face.

- Hai, Onee-chan, replied Sasuke, wondering if she was there the whole time.

- I want you to meet my sister and her friends, said Jessica, as the group walked in.

-Sasuke-teme said Naruto.

- Sasuke-kun, said sakura in shock.

- Naruto Sakura, Sasuke said in equal shock.

- You know each other? Asked Jessica forgetting an important detail.

* * *

Don't hate me, but that was a bastard of a cliffhanger. I know Itachi was being a huge jerk breaking up with her then attempting to kill her, then said he loves her, so I was debating on writing it, but I wanted to.

Who is Jessica's late husband? that's probably the last question anyone would ask. In their review.

Okay I have to get this off my chest…

Flames, constructive criticism, and comments welcome.

Okay who do you want Haruhi to be with?

Tamaki

Kyouya

Kaoru

Hikaru

Nekozawa-sempai (random)

Or

An OC?

For people who don't know this I live in Japan.

Ok here's the story of how I got a summer job working for Masashi Kishimoto, I went to the editor's office asking for a summer job. Then I saw Kishimoto-sensei walk out the office with editor-sama after him, he looked straight at me and I looked straight at him. He asked me who was I and I said a person looking for a summer job. So he was like I have an idea, why don't you become my personal assistant, so then I said you mean you want me to help you do most of your jobs.

Then editor-sama was like no she is too young to get a job, so then I said I am twenty-one years old, I am not to young. So editor-sama said then let me see your ID Card. So then I pulled out my driver's license and said will this do. He was like ok.

So then it's settled you have a summer job said sensei. Then I said I didn't even agree to this. Then he said if I were willing to work he would give me a generous amount. Then I said why do you want an assistant so bad. He said he doesn't know. So then I said I am rich I don't need this bullshit. He said he would let me think of new ideas for his mangas. Then I said you're the genius manga creator not me it wouldn't be the same. Then he said thank you, now do you want to work for me. I said yes.

Well I worked really hard and I have to go to goodbye party thrown for me. Guess what since I can speak 72 different languages sensei made me translate what they meant in Japanese and made me write down his replies. I even sort of helped with the Tobi thing. I have proof of this; my proof is my old office address if you want it write it in your review.


	3. SORRY

OK OKA DON'T KILL ME. I HAVE NOT BEEN UPDATING BECAUSE I'M IN NEW YORK WITH JESSIE, SHE HAS SCIHIGH TESTING AND I AM HERE TO TUTOR HE I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE BY NEXT MONTH PROMISE


	4. gomen

I am very sorry! i might not update in a long while because:

a) my parents death anniversary is coming up.

and

b) i just got out of a very bad relationship... after four whole years; he left me for another MAN, he left me for a guy. i caught him in bed in MY OWN HOUSE.

i just feel like shit, i was crying for hours and hours, i kept on ranting and ranting about this, and took time off from work for two days. Right now my two best friends are here Coach and Mikari, yet i still feel like shit.

sorry for taking your time, goodbye for a long time,

Itachi-is-mine aka Shashti


End file.
